


Different

by nightbaron079



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbaron079/pseuds/nightbaron079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In any way, it was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea while I was watching the 2012.03.04 live stage from School Kakumei. How long was it since I wrote this precious pair? I missed you guys.

  
****

They had already started practicing the third dance sequence when Yamada, Chinen and Hikaru burst through the door.

"Sorry we're late!" Yamada shouted to the room and cringing at the glare and cold 'you're late' from their dance instructor.

"Walked through *pant* Shibuya *pant* shortcut ...bad idea *pant* girls... screaming," Hikaru managed to wheeze out, collapsing onto the floor and rolling onto his back in his exhaustion.

"I've never run that fast in ages," Chinen said, leaning over and trying to get back his breath.

"Sorry. Shooting for School Kakumei took longer than we expected," Yamada explained after getting enough air in his lungs to talk. The other members began asking about the filming but their dance instructor sternly called them back to order and told them to talk later. Yamada caught Yuto's chaste grin thrown at his direction and he smiled back in reply, hurrying to his place and tried to concentrate... but then they had to practice Super Delicate and Yuto was everywhere.

Not exactly the best kind of distraction. Now all Yamada could think about was Yuto and his perfect hair and his stupid smile and how close they were and how perfectly lovely his smile was and annoyingly tall he was getting (as tall as Yabu now while he's still stuck at 164 stinking centimeters) and his smile and just _Yuto_.

"Huh?" Yuto asked. Yamada snapped out of his daydreams and realized that everyone was looking at him, that he had said Yuto's name out loud, and his groupmates were torn between confusion (mostly Yuto because that's how he is) and amusement.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing..." Yamada replied, inwardly cursing the fact that he was so pale and the fact that his blush is extremely obvious to everyone in the vicinity. Their dance instructor cleared his throat and they went back to practice, Yamada acutely aware of the muffled snickers behind him.

"Shut up," he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. He saw their dance instructor stifle a smile, and he gritted his teeth in mute defeat. Yuto shot a smile at his direction ("Not again, does he not get a clue? This kid...") and counted to eight, and then practice resumed.

After a series of ridiculous-looking hiprolls (but Yamada nailed it obviously) for a song that they have yet to record about a song that sounded that they were declaring themselves as some sort of fruit, their tyrant choreographer finally allowed them to have a break. Most of them flocked towards salvation in the form of the water dispenser, but Yamada found that lying down on the floor before he literally drops in exhaustion was in order.

He was lying face down, reveling on the wonders of how the wooden floor felt cold against his beat-up body when he felt somebody sit down beside him. He turned his face and his eyes met the sight of Yuto's butt, the the band of his boxers peeking from the top of his sweatpants. Feeling his cheeks heat up (as well as some parts of his body but let's leave it at that) he planted his face on the floor again and talked to Yuto in that manner.

"Yuto-kun, your underpants are showing." he said in what he hoped to be a bored, disinterested voice.

"Eh? Ah, thanks for the heads up... and Yama-chan, you should get up from there" he heard Yuto say. He listened to the footsteps of the other members as they chatted and got the most of the break given to them. Sighing, he got up and looked around as the others eventually gathered around him and Yuto. He gladly accepted the cup of water that Keito offered and slowly drained his cup as he listened to everyone's conversations.

"We saw the live stage from School Kakumei earlier when we were at the dressing room," Inoo commented, absentmindedly holding a Chinese dictionary in his hands as he sat down on one of the chairs.

"Ah, which was it?" Hikaru asked, settling down on the chair beside Inoo.

"It was Super Delicate; they started showing behind the scenes clips from Risou no Musuko in the middle of the song," Inoo replied, making Yuto and Yamada look towards their direction. Chinen, who was listening in the conversation, slyly smiled.

"Ah, did they show Yutti and Yama-chan flirting?" he brightly asked, making Yamada choke on the water he had just drank. Yuto patted him gently on the back while he laughingly scolded Chinen.

"Don't joke around like that, look, you startled Yama-chan," Yuto admonshed, but only made Yamada cough harder.

"Or made him blush," Chinen muttered under his breath, amused. Yamada's coughs finally died down, and the first opportunity he got he glared at Chinen, a glare that could have chilled anyone's blood... well, anyone except Chinen, so it seems. Hikaru caught Chinen's smirk and decided to start some fun.

"We'll be performing Super Delicate again... it's one of the reasons why we were late, actually," Hikaru began, ignoring the panicked expression that came into Yamada's face.

"Huh? What happened?" Daiki asked, coming in with Keito in time to hear Hikaru's words.

"Yuto-kun's performing with us soon, right?" Hikaru said, waiting for Yuto's nod as confirmation. "The choreographer asked Yamada and Kouchi-kun if they could practice for the meantime and do that thing he does with Yuto in the middle of the song? Yamada-kun was suddenly all shy and kept making mistakes, saying that it wasn't the same if he's not doing it with Yuto-kun. Like this," Hikaru said, standing and suddenly pulling up Yuto with him. Unsuspecting, Yuto followed and listened to what Hikaru was whispering to his ear. By the time Hikaru was finished, Yuto was laughing embarrasedly but nodding his head.

"Stop it, Hikaru-kun, they don't need a demonstration!" Yamada cried out.

"Oh why not Yamada-kun? It sounds like an interesting story," Yabu said. Takaki was smiling but not saying anything, waiting for things to play out.

"But--"  
"Oh calm down, Yama-chan. Sit down and behave like a good little child," Chinen said, obviously enjoying all of this.  
"Shut up, chibi," Yamada growled out, to which Chinen replied with a laugh.  
"Ha ha, nice try. Say that to me when you've grown taller, okay?" he said, complete with a pat on the head. Yamada swatted his hand away and earned laughs from the rest of the group.

"I'll act as Yama-chan okay? Yuto will act as Kouchi-kun..." Hikaru said, ignoring Yamada's protestations.

" _Kodomo no koro wa shiranakatta~_ ," Daiki began singing. Everyone except Yamada sang along as Hikaru and Yuto danced in time to their singing.

And then it was that part.

" _Kimi ni shika miserarenai kao ga aru~_ "

Yamada covered his eyes with his hands, but as he was unable to resist he peeked through the gaps in his fingers. Yuto and Hikaru were doing the dance step that launched a million fangirl screams, launched a thousand catcalls, and hundreds of embarrassed moments and that one smile that makes everything go away. He watched as Hikaru started looping his arms around Yuto's neck and Yuto doing the same to Hikaru, and before he knew it Yamada wa standing up and pulling a startled Yuto away and glaring at a grinning Hikaru.

"Stop it already," Yamada whispered, his voice betraying the anger simmering beneath his calm exterior. And because he was Hikaru, he did the same thing to Yamada, singing and looping his arms around the younger boy's neck. Everyone laughed and Yamada finally cracked a smile, mock-punching Hikaru in the stomach. Their choreographer finally went back and called them to order, making no one but Inoo notice how Hikaru suddenly doubled over after Yamada's 'mock punch'.

It seemed like Yamada exerted too much force than what it seemed like.

"Okay guys, we'll do Super Delicate. Since the stage is a bit small this time, I want you to give a more "closer" feeling than usual. Yamada-kun, Nakajima-kun, can you give that two-shot moment in your dance sequence a little more punch?" he asked. Yuto and Yamada nodded in reply, Yamada ignoring the laugh that came from the now-recovered Hikaru. He caught Yuto's eye, and with a raised eyebrow he interpreted the question that he was asking.

He could read him like a book anyways. Like how he could read _him_ in turn.

As their dance instructor began playing the song, Yamada tried to ignore how loud his heart was beating in his chest, but all too soon it was that part and there was Yuto and they were looping their arms around each other's necks and he was smiling like a goofball fourteen-year old on his first crush and Yuto was being Yuto with that irresistable grin on his face. Adding fuel to the fire, Yamada pulled Yuto's face a little bit closer than what they usually (and blatantly) do and had the secret triumph of making Yuto buckle in his lines. He catched Yabu and Hikaru grinning at his direction and went on dancing energetically until the end of the practice.

 

 

 

When the practice finished for the day they all went their separate ways. Yuto and Yamada walked to the train station together, but not before stopping at one vending machine because both their hands were freezing from the cold and the both needed a warm drink badly.

"So... what was that all about? Earlier at practice?" Yuto suddenly asked, rolling the can of read bean paste drink between his gloved hands.

"Just Hikaru-kun being himself. You know how he is, he wants a good laugh all the time," Yamada answered,

"Your ears are red, you know," Yuto innocently remarks.  
"It's nearing below zero, and I'm cold." Yamada gruffly said, burying his face deeper into his scarf as proof.  
"Oh really?" Yuto asked, his tone light and teasing. Yamada didn't answer, opening his canned coffee and letting Yuto laugh and prattle on beside him.

He swears on the next opportunity he gets, he's going to lock Hikaru in a closet with someone. And put a surveillance camera in it before hiding the key.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I made Yuto smile too much in this one, his fictional cheeks might have hurt. And wow, Yuto bias doesn't come out that much?


End file.
